Previously, many systems of lights for illumining the internal area of a security safe, vault or cabinet have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means for visualizing items stored inside. However in most cases the systems have been limited to incandescent or fluorescent electric lights with individual or parallel lighting circuits located within the structure itself.
The prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess any of the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date5,909,955RoordaJun. 8, 19997,178,370 B2 EngelFeb. 20, 20077,387,406 B2Swaris et al.Jun. 17, 20087,394,109 B2LinJul. 1, 20087,449,839 B2ChenNov. 11, 20087,461,942 B1KocherDec. 9, 20087,461,944 B2AlessioDec. 9, 2008
Roorda in U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,955 discloses a light fixture having a lamp assembly, a cylindrical housing surrounding and supporting the lamp assembly, with a mounting ring surrounding and supporting the housing. The mounting ring includes an upper edge with a plurality of circumferentially spaced projections for engaging a support surface to define a plurality or airflow gaps. The mounting ring also has a pair of radially inwardly directed mounting tabs extending from the upper edge of the mounting ring for receiving fastener screws.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,178,370 B2 issued to Engel is for a biometric self-contained gravity-operated illuminated tactile gun safe which includes a computer system for use by a home owner under the darkness of night. The gun safe permits a loaded ready to use firearm to be stored within and accessed safely and quickly. The safe door opens silently and uses motive power provided by gravity. The safe door opens only when the safe correlates biometric data of an individual with data stored in its memory. A battery provides power for a light, which is mounted in the upper interior portion of the safe, and auxiliary power to operate the microprocessor when required.
Swaris et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 7,387,406 B2 discloses a modular light emitting diode (LED) mounting configuration which includes a light source module having at least one LED. The module includes a heat conductive body portion adapted to conduct heat generated away from the LED. As a result the LED may be operated with a higher current than normally allowed. Brightness and performance may be increased without degrading life expectancy. An adhesive connects the LED module to the mounting surface.
Lin in U.S. Pat. No. 7,394,109 B2 teaches and LED lighting device having a seat with a conductor. A light emitting diode is disposed on the conductor of the seat and has and has an upper positive pad, a lower negative conductive pad and an insulated pad there between. An exterior enclosure is disposed on top of the seat in such a manner that the bottom end of the exterior enclosure is in contact with the upper positive conductive pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,449,839 B2 issued to Chen teaches a LED lighting chain which includes a front plug, a rear plug, an AC-DC converter formed of four rectifying diodes and a LED serial set. The serial set has a voltage dropping device formed of resistance and two capacitors so arranged that changing the relative resistance and capacitors changes the voltage of the LED serial set. Increasing the number of LEDs does not change the brightness of the set.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,461,944 B2 of Alessio is for a lighting device using multiple LEDs to illuminate a target area. The lighting device includes a first and second light emitting diode spaced apart from each other. A first convex magnifier lens is arranged in a light path of the first LED for focusing light onto a target area. A second convex magnifier lens is arranged in a light path of the second LED for focusing light onto the same target area. The lenses are supported relative to the LEDs with a cover.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited patent issued to Kocher in U.S. Pat. No. 7,461,942 B1.